


respite

by ioucos



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Quiet, Relaxation, after the series but before rebellion, just mami and homura taking solace and each other's presence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioucos/pseuds/ioucos
Summary: They both recognized that frazzled, tense look in one another.





	respite

There was something hauntingly familiar about the frazzled, tense way Homura Akemi conducted herself when she thought she was alone. Mami saw it all too often in the mirror when she woke in the dead of night. The girl had surfaced so suddenly in Mitakihara — only half-knowing things she should and knowing things she definitely _shouldn’t_. She fought the wraiths with skill far beyond her years, and Mami quickly acquainted herself.

Whenever they talked after a battle, however briefly, Homura seemed to carry herself with an air of restrained understanding — like she’d known her for _years_ once, long ago, but was choosing not to put any of that information to any use.

Honestly, Mami didn’t know how she had survived so long without Homura. Even if they didn’t really interact, it was the little things that kept Mami going. Homura’s hands brushing hers to hand over a grief cube — they were so soft, for such a hardened girl. Their frantic shouts and calls to each other in the heat of battle — they _relied_ on each other! She wasn’t alone. Homura Akemi was there, and even if they didn’t talk any more than was necessary, they relied on each other.

Mami felt truly happy — the first time in months. Homura Akemi was there. She seemed perfect to Mami Tomoe. Perfect, at least, until that night.

She had decided to go out a little on her own after she and Homura defeated a couple wraiths that evening, and ended up near an abandoned warehouse deep in the industrial district, just by the riverside.

Homura had stumbled across the empty street, hands tangled up in her hair — touching the red ribbon in it. She locked eyes with Mami, and the hollowness in the dark-haired girl’s eyes was shockingly familiar. The realization struck Mami Tomoe suddenly, like it wasn’t as obvious as it was.

_Oh. She’s human too. Just like me._

Before she could stop herself, Mami strode across the street and placed a hand on Homura’s shoulder. She startled and spun around almost like a caged animal, before calming at the sight of the blonde.

“Oh, it’s you, Tomoe Mami. My apologies.”

There was a strained edge to Homura’s words. They locked eyes, gold and violet intersecting. Mami smiled, ever so slightly. She recognized the look in her comrade-in-arms’ eyes. She knew what she would have wanted if she were feeling like that right then and there — she often _did_ , after all.

“Would… you like to stay at my apartment for the night, Akemi-san? You’re awfully far from yours here.”

Homura averted her eyes, a finger still stroking her ribbon almost reverently.

“I can’t impose on you like that.”

“You’re not imposing, I promise. I adore guests, you know.”

A wry grin, weak and shaky if looked at for too long, adorned Homura’s features.

“Then I suppose it’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

That was how the two of them ended up in Mami’s apartment (Homura insisted on checking to be sure the door was locked twice, to Mami’s concern) in the dark of night, snuggled up under a blanket on the couch as the television played something or other — the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. 

It was late. 12:22, to be exact. Mami’s eyes were half-lidded, but Homura looked wide awake. She wondered how accustomed to minuscule amounts of sleep Homura had become since she’d become a magical girl.

Mami’s heart nearly stopped when Homura leaned against her under the blanket, grabbing her hand.

At Mami’s surprised look, Homura looked away, face tinged pink.

“M-my apologies, Tomoe. I shouldn’t have…” she trailed off.

Neither of them were moving.

“It’s fine, Akemi-san. Honest.” Mami smiled. That was all Homura needed to relax in her fellow magical girl’s arms. It was Mami’s turn to blush. They stayed like that for a while, quiet, listening to the sounds of the orchestra as the television seemed to light up their entire universe. Mami at last spoke.

“What was bothering you earlier?”

Homura immediately stiffened. It wasn’t all that noticeable, but touch-starved Mami Tomoe felt it, all tangled up with her.

“… I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just want to help.”

Homura sighed. “I know. I’ll… I’ll tell you eventually. Soon.”

Smiling into the top of Homura’s head, Mami nodded. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Yes,” Homura sighed, exhausted.

There was another silence, this time more relaxed than the first.

“… I haven’t had this for a long time,” Mami quietly admitted.

“Neither have I.”

Homura snaked her arms around Mami a little more. “I like it, though. It’s pleasant.”

“Yes,” Mami dreamily agreed. “It is.”

Together there in that little apartment in the dead of the night, Homura and Mami fell asleep in each other’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel relaxed after writing this haha, i love these two so much
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope u have a nice day today <3


End file.
